In a transparent plastic substrate and a plastic lens, the glare can be reduced, and the visibility and the contrast can be enhanced, by cutting a light ray in the blue region (having a wavelength range of from 380 to 500 nm). With respect to the health of eyes, a light ray in the blue region (380 to 500 nm) has large energy and thus is said to be a factor damaging retina and the like. The damage due to blue light is referred to as “blue light hazard”, and light in the low wavelength side around from 380 to 420 nm is the most dangerous, and the light in the region is said to be desirably cut.
For solving the problem, for example, PTL 1 proposes a lens having a multilayer film disposed on a convex surface of a plastic member, in which the multilayer film has an average reflectance of from 2 to 10% in a wavelength range of from 400 to 500 nm. However, the cut rate of blue light measured for the lens is approximately 30%.
PTL 2 describes a polymerizable composition for a lens that contains a benzotriazole ultraviolet ray absorbent and is enhanced in light cut rate.